Yöhelo
by ninkakuul
Summary: Nuori nainen joutuu hiiden hyökkäyksen kohteeksi kotikylänsä lähellä, mutta onnistuu pakenemaan. Myöhemmin, löytäessään samaisen hiiden haavoittuneena maasta, nainen päättää auttaa huolimatta heidän aiemmasta kohtaamisestaan.


Asiat olivat rauhoittuneet kun Valtasormus oli tuhottu. Miehet jotka eivät kaatuneet sodassa palasivat kotiin perheidensä luo, naiset joiden miehet tai sukulaiset olivat kaatuneet surivat aikansa, mutta jatkoivat elämänsä.

Örkit kulkivat yhä Keski-Maassa, mutta olivat hajaantuneet ja harvassa. Eivät kovin suuri huolenaihe.

Mormíria oli nuori nainen joka asui yhdessä dúnedainin kylistä. Valtaosan ajastaan hän viihtyi itsekseen, ja niin usein kuljeskeli metsässä, keräten marjoja, sieniä ja sytäviä villikasveja. Kesän ja alkusyksyn aikana hän usein kantoi mukanaan laakeaa koria, kulkien syvälle metsiin.

Tyttö seisoi yhdellä hänen kyläänsä ympäröivän metsän useista aukeista ja poimi marjoja koriinsa. Hän oli kenties puolen kilometrin päässä kylästä, ja keräiltyään marjoja jo pidemmän aikaa alkoi kokea että alkoi olla kotiinpaluun aika. Hänen korissaan olikin jo varsin kiitettävä määrä marjoja.

Mormíria pudotti viimeiset marjat kädestään koriinsa ja suuntasi tiensä kotiaan kohti. Muutaman metrin asteltuaan hän kuuli takaansa äänen, joka ei kuulunut metsään. Hän käännähti katsomaan, ja hypähti puolisen metriä sivuun nuolen iskeytyessä maahan aivan hänen viereensä. Mormíria vilkaisi nuolta ja nosti sitten katseensa sen tulosuuntaan, nähden suuren, tumman miehenhahmoisen olennon, joka osoitti häntä yhtä lailla valtavaaan jouseen pingotetulla nuolella. Mormíria pudotti korinsa siihen paikkaan ja juoksi henkensä edestä.

Vaikka hän ei sitä sillä hetkellä kyennytkään ajattelemaan, hän oli valtavan kiitollinen siitä että oli päättänyt pukea tänään ylleen housut hameen tai mekon sijaan, huolimatta siitä että ihmiset paheksuivatkin häntä siitä.

Mormíria juoksi niin lujaa kuin vain saattoi, pääsi pois aukealta metsään, kompastui ja kieri vähän matkaa. Sen suuremmin miettimään pysähtymättä tyttö ponkaisi uudelleen jaloilleen ja jatkoi juoksuaan, hypähtäen ainakin metrin verran sivuun kun nuoli iskeytyi väristen läheiseen puunrunkoon. Tämän jälkeen hän ei enää juossut suorassa linjassa, sillä varmasti oli vaikeampaa osua maaliin joka liikkui arvaamattomasti.

Hän vilkaisi taakseen nopeasti ja huomasi ettei olentoa näkynyt enää missään. Vielä muutaman sata metriä juostuaan hän tarttui käsillään vieressään olevan puun paksuun runkoon, pysäyttäen näin vauhtinsa, veti itsensä rungon taa piiloon ja pysähtyi kuulostelemaan. Vilkaistuaan uudelleen puunrungon takaa ja todettuaan ettei olento ollut vieläkään näkösällä hän pinkaisi toisen puunrungon taa, jatkaen tätä kunnes oli päässyt melko kauas sivuun aiemmasta kurssistaan. Viimein olento astui näkösälle. Se katseli ympärilleen ja näytti haistelevan ilmaa. Sitten se katsoi maahan ja alkoi seuraamaan katsellaan sitä samaista linjaa jossa Mormíria oli kulkenut nykyisen kaarnaisen suojansa taakse. Heti kun se huomasi Mormírian tyttö pinkaisi uudelleen juoksuun.

Hänen jalkojensa lihakset särkivät ja keuhkoihinsa pisti, mutta uudelleen pysähtyminen ei tullut enää mieleensäkään. Sammalmättäiden yli loikkien hän lähestyi kotiaan hitaasti mutta varmasti. Kun hän viimein näki metsän loppuvan ja tutut talot, hän veti ilmaa särkeviin keuhkoihinsa ja päästi kurkustaan ulos hysteerisen huudon, saaden jokaisen lähistöllä olevan ihmisen katseet kääntymään kohti metsää josta hän ryntäsi ulos.

Hän ei pysähtynyt edes aukealle päästyään, vaan juoksi eteenpäin epäinhimillisesti ulvoen kunnes eräs kylän miehistä tarttui häneen kiinni ja pakotti pysähtymään. Tyttö lakkasi heti huutamasta ja sai vinkaistuksi: »Hiisi-» ennen kuin hakkaava yskäkohtaus raateli hänen jo valmiiksi runnottuja keuhkojaan.

Osa kylän miehistä otti esiin miekkansa tai jousensa ja lähtivät etsimään Mormíriaa ahdistellutta hiittä. He joutuivat kuitenkin palaamaan tyhjin käsin, sillä vaikka miehet löysivätkin hiiden ja kertoivat Mormírialle hiiden saaneen ainakin yhdestä nuolesta, oli hiisi onnistunut eksyttämään miehet.

Mormíriaa tämä ei suuremmin haitannut, kunhan kyseinen otus vain pysyisi poissa ja antaisi tytön jatkaa metsävaelluksiaan. Hän pysytteli kuitenkin kylässä seuraavien muutaman päivän ajan, uskaltamatta mennä metsään niin pian kokemansa järkytyksen jälkeen. Kaikesta huolimatta hän alkoi pian tulla levottomaksi, ja pian tapahtuneen jälkeen otti itsellen uuden korin, sitoi vyötäisilleen miekkavyön ja suuntasi kohti metsää. Hän ei ehtinyt edes metsänrajaan asti ennen kuin eräs kylän nuorukaisista, Himon, huusi hänen jälkeensä ja hölkkäsi tytön luo.

»Minne sinä olet menossa?» nuorimies kysyi.

Mormíria ei kääntynyt katsomaan poikaa vaan jatkoi kulkuaan. »Menen keräämään marjoja. Edellisen saaliini kun jouduin kumoamaan maahan», hän totesi.

»Minä tulen mukaan», Himon vastasi.

Mormíria vilkaisi häntä viileästi ennen kuin kohautti olkiaan ja sanoi: »Jos vaadit.»

Kaksikon käveltyä syvemmälle metsään nuorukainen vilkaisi Mormíriaa huolestuneena.

»En ymmärrä miksi tahdot kävellä näin kauas. Onhan marjoja lähempänäkin», hän sanoi.

»Niinhän niitä on», Mormíria vastasi, »mutta kaikki hyvät marjat kylän läheltä on jo poimittu.» Hän huokaisi ja työnsi paksuja tummia hiuksiaan korvainsa taa. Mieluummin hän olisi ollut yksin kuin Himonin seurassa, mutta ei hän ollut jaksanut alkaa väitelläkään tämän kanssa. Eikä hän uskonut että seuralaisesta haittaakaan olisi, etenkään mikäli se hiisi olisi yhä lähistöllä. Olihan Mormírialla nyt miekkansa mukana, mutta häntä ei oltu vaivauduttu opettamaan miekan käsittelyssä turhan huolella, olihan oletus että hänellä olisi aina miehiä ympärillään häntä suojelemassa.

He astelivat aukealle. Mormíria vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kyseessä oli samainen aukea jossa hiisi oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa, mutta Mormíria oli järkeillyt ettei hiisi kehtaisi tulla takaisin samaiseen paikkaan. Mikäli se oli lainkaan älykäs, se oli luultavasti jo kaukana. Tyttö asteli kauemmas aukealle ja alkoi kerätä marjoja pensaikosta. Kerättyään muutaman kourallisen verran hän vilkaisi terävästi seuraansa tunkenutta nuorta miestä ja sanoi: »Kyllä sinä voit minua auttaakin.»

Himon pyysi anteeksi. Mormíria kohautti olkiaan. Lähinnä häntä ärsytti se että poika tuijotti häntä, joten hän koki että olisi paras antaa tälle jotain muuta tekemistä.

Mormíria laski korinsa maahan ja kumpikin alkoi pudotella marjoja koriin. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Mormíria alkoi kerätä marjoja hameensa helmaan, kävellen hitaasti kauemmas. Häntä häiritsi nuorukaisen tapa tulla hieman liian lähelle ja katsella häntä pitkään. Mormíria tiesi Himonin olevan häneen ihastunut, mutta Mormíria ei ollut pojasta kiinnostunut ja sen hän oli tälle kertonutkin. Himon ei kuitenkaan ilmeisesti osannut jättää tyttöä rauhaan, joten Mormíria vain pyrki pitämään jonkin sortin etäisyyttä tähän. Hitaasti, lähes huomaamattaan, Mormíria vaelsi korkeampien pensaiden ja nuorten puiden taa, pois nuorukaisen näköpiiristä.

Hän oli vähällä laskea irti helmoistaan ja pudottaa keräämänsä marjat maahan jo toistamiseen viikon sisään kun havaitsi miekan kärjen lähes kiinni kasvoissaan. Hänen sydämensä jätti lyönnin väliin.

»Mormíria?» kuului nuorukaisen ääni. Mormíria ei vastannut, vain tuijotti maassa istuvaa hiittä. Hiisi ei näyttänyt turhan hyväkuntoiselta, vaikka saattoikin pitää miekkaa vakaasti vain muutamien senttimetrien päässä Mormírian kasvoista. Sillä oli likaiset ja veren tahrimat rievunpalat kiedottuna alavatsansa ja toisen reitensä ympärille, se näytti kuumeiselta, ja Mormíria oli varsin varma että reiden haava oli tulehtunut, niin turvoksissa se oli.

»Mormíria?!» Himon huudahti. Mormíria astahti taaksepäin hiiden miekan ulottuvilta ja huudahti takaisin ärtyneenä: »Mitä nyt?!»

Nuorukainen tuli näköpiiriin pensaan takaa. »Halusin vain tietää että olet kunnossa», hän sanoi, ja katosi sitten uudelleen pensaiden taa. Mormíria huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa hiiteen. Se onnistui näyttämään uhkaavalta jopa varsin säälittävältä vaikuttavassa tilassaan.

Muutaman sekunnin ajan Mormíria tarkkaili hiittä. Sitten hän astahti vielä hieman kauemmas ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri, palasi Himonin luo ja kumosi hameenhelmaansa keräämänsä marjat koriin. »Eiköhän tämä riitä», hän sanoi hiljaa.

Mormíria nosti korin ja nojasi sen lantioonsa, pitäen kiinni kummastakin kahvasta ja lähti harppomaan pois aukealta niin ripeästi että nuorukainen pitkine jalkoineenkin joutui kiiruhtamaan hänen peräänsä.

Tyttö vajosi omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän mietti näinköhän hän oli aivan sekaisin ollessaan paljastamatta hiittä nuorukaiselle. Olihan se yrittänyt tappaa hänet. Kuitenkin, hiisi olisi kyennyt tappamaan hänet hänen seistessään sen vieressä, eikä se ollut tehnyt sitä. Kenties se oli vain niin kuumeinen. Kenties se oli tiennyt että hänen tappamisensa vain nopeuttaisi sen kuolemaa, sillä Himon olisi tappanut hiiden asiaa miettimättä. Eikä Mormíria olisi häntä siitä syyttänyt, ei jos hiisi olisi tappanut Mormírian. Mutta Himon olisi yhtä lailla kylmäverisesti tappanut hiiden vaikkei se olisi pyrkinyt vahingoittamaan Mormíriaa juuri sillä hetkellä.

Ei hän antaisi kenenkään tappaa suttakaan syyttä suotta, ei jos se ei juuri sillä hetkellä häntä uhannut, ei vaikka se olisi aiemmin yrittänyt hänet tappaa. Hän pyrkisi hoitamaan eläimen kuntoon, mikäli se antaisi hänen tehdä niin.

»Sinä olet vaitonainen», Himon totesi.

Mormíria kohautti olkiaan. »En yleensäkään puhu paljoa metsässä ollessani», hän totesi, toivoen ettei nuorukainen enää häiritsisi hänen mietteitään.

Hän ei jättäisi eläintä tai ihmistä kuolemaan, ei jos hän kykenisi jotain tekemään. Jollei mitään olisi tehtävissä, hän tappaisi nopeasti. Kysymys kuului, jättäisikö hän hiiden kuolemaan? Mikäli hän oli oikeassa, hiisi luultavasti kuolisi verenmyrkytykseen jahka tulehdus äityisi kyllin pahaksi, eivätkä hiiden haavojaan peittämään sitomat likaiset rievut auttaneet sen tilannetta.

Mormíria huokaisi syvään. Ei hänestä ollut reilua jättää mitään olentoa kitumaan. Tietysti hän voisi vain paljastaa hiiden sijainnin ja antaa kylänmiesten tappaa sen, mutta... Hän ei vain voinut tehdä moista sairaalloiselle olennolle, joka ei voinut itseään kunnolla puolustaa.

Hän yrittäisi auttaa hiittä.

Pimeyden laskeuduttua Mormíria hiipi ulos perheensä talosta, reppu selässään ja viitta suojanaan. Hän katsahti ympärilleen. Ketään ei näkynyt. Hän hiipi kotinsa taakse ja suuntasi metsään. Pääsyään puiden suojiin hän kurkisti vielä aukealle siltä varalta että joku olikin nähnyt hänet, mutta kylä oli yhä hiljainen.

Repun hihnoja puristaen hän lähti reippaasti harppomaan syvemmälle metsään. Häntä jännitti. Hän oli melko varma ettei hiisi yrittäisi häntä vahingoittaa, ei siinä tilassa missä se oli, mutta suostuisiko se autettavaksi oli täysin eri asia. Kärsimättömyyksissään tyttö lähti hölkkään, eikä mennyt aikaakaan kun hän saapui aukealle jossa oli viimeksi nähnyt hiiden. Hän ei suuremmin yllättynyt huomatessaan että hiisi ei enää ollut niiden pensaiden takana joiden luota tyttö oli sen löytänyt. Typerähän se olisi ollut jos olisi jäänyt siihen kaikkien näkyville vielä senkin jälkeen kun Mormíria oli nähnyt sen.

Tyttö ei uskonut että hiisi olisi voinut päästä kovin kauas, joten hän käveli lähimmän puun luo ja katsoi sen taa. Hiisi ei ollut tämän puun takana, joten tyttö jatkoi etsintöjä, todeten lopulta tuijottavansa jälleen hiiden kaikkea muuta kuin siromuotoisen miekan kärkeä.

Hän astahti taaksepäin ennen kuin laski reppunsa maahan. Hiisi oli onnistunut löytämään ihan kohtuullisen suojapaikan suuren puun juurelta, sillä puun juurakossa oli suurehko kolo. Kenties joku eläin oli joskus kaivanut pesänsä siihen ja pesän katto oli romahtanut, Mormíria arveli.

Tyttö kyykistyi reppunsa viereen ja katsahti hiiteen. »Minä tahdon auttaa sinua», hän sanoi hiljaa. Mormíria ei osannut sanoa miten hiisi reagoi, ei yöhämärissä. »Olisitko kiltti ja laittaisit tuon pois?» tyttö kysyi, nyökäten hiiden miekkaa kohti. Sitten hän nousi seisomaan. »Itse asiassa voisit antaa sen minulle.» Hän tunsi olonsa varsin typeräksi. Hiisi voisi varmasti liiskata hänet kuin itikan ilman miekkaansakin, mutta tyttö tuntisi olonsa huomattavasti vähemmän uhatuksi ilman teräaseita lähellään.

Mormíria oli puoliksi yllättynyt hiiden ojentaessa miekkansa tytölle. Hän otti miekan kahvasta kiinni ja oli pudottaa sen kun hiisi laski siitä irti. Se oli varsin painava. Tyttö kantoi sen hieman kauemmas ja laski sen maahan.

»Selvä», hän mutisi ja kyykistyi reppunsa viereen, alkaen tutkia sen sisuksia. Hän oli pakannut mukaansa sidetarpeita, puhdasta vettä leilissä, pienen veitsen ja hieman ruokaa. Kukaan ei onneksi ollut huomannut hänen toimiaan, sillä mahdollisiin kysymyksiin olisi ollut vaikea vastata.

Hän mietti hetken mitä hänen kannattaisi tehdä seuraavaksi, sitten nousi seisomaan ja asteli lähemmäs hiittä.

»Minä otin mukaani ruokaa sinulle», tyttö totesi. »Saat sen sitten kun olen katsonut haavojasi», hän jatkoi ja kyykistyi hiiden viereen.

»Pidä kätesi itselläsi, onko selvä?» hän sanoi napakasti. Hiisi murahti jotain jonka Mormíria oletti olevan tarkoitettu myöntäväksi äännähdykseksi, ja päätti käydä hiiden oikean jalan reisihaavan kimppuun ensiksi, se kun vaikutti olevan huonommassa kunnossa. Tapeltuaan hetken likaiseen kangasriepuun tehdyn solmun kanssa hän tuhahti ja konttasi reppunsa luo, kaivaen sieltä pienen veitsensä, palaten sitten sahaamaan solmun auki.

Hiiden jalka näytti kamalalta. Reisi oli turvoksissa ja niin tulikuuma että Mormírian oli vaikea uskoa se edes mahdolliseksi. Tyttö puri huultaan mietteliäänä. Ilmeisesti nuoli oli osunut hiiden reiden sivuun, tehden siihen melkoisen viillon. Haava oli umpeutunut siteen ansiosta, mutta tulehtunut ja täynnä mätää. Tyttö meni jälleen reppunsa luo, otti sieltä kangasta ja vesileilin ja palasi hiiden viereen.

»Minun täytyy leikata tämä auki jotta saan kaiken mädän ulos», Mormíria totesi, etsi sormillaan tarkan kohdan jossa haava oli, ja viilsi nopealla liikkeellä alkuperäisen haavan vierestä. Hänen yllätyksekseen hiisi ei päästänyt ääntäkään, vain sävähti. Mormíria otti yhden kankaanpalan ja painoi sen viillon alle jotta visva imeytyisi siihen, otti sitten kaksi muuta kankaanpalaa joilla peitti kätensä painaessaan mätää ulos haavasta. Hänestä tuntui että hän saattaisi oksentaa. Mädän haju sekottui hiiden jo muutenkin vähemmän kuin miellyttävään likaisen hajuun, ja Mormíria hengitti hampaidensa välistä ja yritti keskittyä käsillä olevaan tehtävään kammottavan hajun sijaan. Ollessaan varma ettei haavassa enää ollut mätää, hän otti käteensä vesileilin ja vilkaisi hiiden kasvoja. Metsän hämärässäkin hän näki hien hiiden tummalla iholla. Mormíria oli valtavan onnellinen ettei hän ollut hiiden sijalla, sillä hän olisi todennäköisesti kiljunut tuskasta. Tyttö laski katseensa hiiden reiteen ja avasi leilin. Hän puhdisti haavan ympäristön vedellä ja puhtaalla kankaanpalalla, huomaten tyytyväisenä ettei haavasta valuva neste enää ollut sairaalloisen vihertävää, vaan tummaa. Hän oli kuullut että hiisien veri olisi mustaa, mutta hämärässä hän ei voinut tietää oliko näin todella.

Puhdistettuaan haavan ja sen ympäristön hän taitteli yhden puhtaan kankaanpalan ja painoi sen tekemänsä viillon päälle, jonka jälkeen hän sitoi taitoksen paikalleen kangassuikaleella, napakasti muttei liian tiukasti.

Hän siirtyi hiiden vasemmalle puolelle ja viittasi kädellään hiiden keskivartalon ympärille sidottua kangassuikaletta kohti sanoessaan: »Anna kun vilkaisen tuotakin.» Hiisi mulkaisi Mormíriaa, tai ainakin sellaisen vaikutelman tyttö sai, ja avasi sitten kangassuikaletta sitovan solmun ja tipautti kankaan maahan. Mormíria joutui tunnustelemaan haava-aluetta sormillaan johtuen surkeasta pimeänäöstään, mutta ilmeisesti hiisi oli saanut nuolen siististi ulos kyljestään, se ei ollut vahingoittanut tärkeimpiä sisäelimiä, ja haava oli alkanut umpeutua. Mormíria kävi hakemassa lisää puhtaita sidetarpeita repustaan, puhdisti nuolen sisään- ja ulosmenoaukon ja sitoi haavat puhtailla sidetarpeilla. Hän mietti oliko nuoli mennyt läpi jo silloin kun se oli osunut hiiteen, vai oliko se joutunut runnomaan nuolen läpi jotta saisi nuolen jommankumman pään katkaistua ja vedettyä nuolen ulos siististi.

Kenties hiittä alkoi ärsyttää se että tyttö uskalsi vajota mietteisiinsä verivihollisensa vieressä, ehkä se halusi saada takaisin osan omanarvontunnostaan, Mormíria ei tiennyt, mutta säpsähti kun yllättäen tunsi käden kurkkunsa ympärillä. Hiisi pakotti tytön katsomaan kasvoihinsa. »Miksi sinä autat minua?» se kysyi. »Päästä irti», Mormíria kähisi vastaan, upottaen kyntensä hiiden tummien sormien ihoon. Jälleen kerran hiisi onnistui yllättämään Mormírian, sillä tyttö ei ollut todella odottanut että se tottelisi. Se irrotti otteensa ja tönäisi tytön selälleen maahan. Mormíria nousi nopeasti jaloilleen, pudisteli metsänpohjan roskia vaatteistaan ja hieroi kaulaansa, mulkoillen hiittä ärtyneenä. Hän epäili että jollei hiisi olisi ollut kuumeen heikentämä se olisi luultavasti satuttanut häntä paljon enemmän.

»Annan sinun tietää etten jätä elollista olentoa kuolemaan jos jotenkin voin auttaa», hän ärähti hiidelle. »En kyllä tiedä ansaitsetko sinä apuani, mutta olkoon», hän vielä jatkoi, ja alkoi keräillä likaantuneita kankaanpaloja kasaan. hän kääri ne vielä yhteen puhtaaseen riepuun, koska ei halunnut liata reppuaan. hän varmaan polttaisi rievut jahka ehtisi. Hän haki vielä veitsensä ja vesileilinsä hiiden vierestä, ja otti sitten repustaan esiin mukanaan tuomansa ruuan. Työnnettyään tavaransa reppuun ja heilautettuaan reppunsa selkäänsä hän otti hiiden miekan toiseen kätensä, pudotti nahkaan käärimänsä lihanpalan hiiden syliin ja laski miekan sen ulottuville. Sitten hän lähti tarpomaan kotiin sanomatta enää sanaakaan hiidelle.

Mormíria oli ärtynyt, vaikka hänen oli myönnettävä että tilanne oli edistynyt paremmin kuin hän oli uskaltanut toivoakaan. Hiisi ei ollut vahingoittanut häntä, ei ainakaan pahasti, hän ajatteli pilkallisesti kaulaansa sipaisten. Ja se oli antanut hänen auttaa itseään, mikä oli jo valtava saavutus. Tyttö oli hieman ylpeä itsestään, vaikka tiesikin että tarkalleen ottaen ei ollut hänen ansiotaan että hiisi oli antanut auttaa itseään.

Mormíria saapui kotiin kenenkään huomaamatta, riisui päällisvaatteensa ja luikahti sänkyynsä pikkusiskoaan herättämättä.

Kun Mormíria heräsi myöhään seuraavana aamuna, hän puki päälleen ja asteli tupaan. Hänen pikkusiskonsa astui juuri sisään ulko-ovesta viitta vettä valuen. Mormíria venytteli ja leikkasi itselleen sivun pöydällä olevasta leivästä. »Ulkona sataa kuin saavista kaataen», tytön viisitoistavuotias pikkusisko henkäisi. »Ei tuolla voi olla hetkeäkään kastumatta!»

Nuorempi tyttö ripusti märän viittansa naulaan, riisui kenkänsä, ja leikkasi myös itselleen palan leipää. Mormíria katseli viitan lattialle muodostamaa märkää länttiä ja pysäytti pureskelun puolitiehen.

»Galmíria... Kuinka kauan tuolla on satanut?» hän kysyi sisareltaan.

Nuorempi tyttö kohautti olkiaan. »Ei kauhean kauan. Mutta siellä sataa kovaa», hän vastasi.

Mormíria pureskeli mietteliäänä leipäänsä. Metsässä oli pieni luola ei kovin kaukana hiiden nykyisestä piilosta. Kaipa se pystyisi sinne kävelemään. Tyttö nousi seisomaan ja harppoi hänen ja sisarensa jakamaan huoneeseen, jossa hän kaivoi likaiset rievut ulos repustaan ja sulloi ne sänkynsä alle. Sitten hän kaivoi huoneessa olevasta arkusta yhden lakanan ja sulloi sen reppuun.

»Mitä sinä oikein teet?» Galmíria kummasteli.

»Missä äiti on?» Mormíria vastasi kysymyksellä.

»Jossain. Ei täällä», nuorempi tyttö vastasi. »Niin mitä teet?»

Mormíria otti laatikosta vielä viltin ja sulloi senkin reppuun. Sitten hän nousi seisomaan ja heitti repun selkäänsä.

»Salaisuuksia», hän totesi. Hänen pikkusiskonsa pyöritteli silmiään.

»Oikeasti!»

»Ihan oikeasti», Mormíria vastasi, asteli tupaan ja irrotti orresta nipun kapakalaa. Kaipa moinen hiidellekin kelpaisi.

Hän harppoi ovelle, laittoi kengät jalkaansa ja viitan selkäänsä.

»Et kai sinä aio karata?» Galmíria huudahti kauhuissaan.

Vanhempi tyttö katsoi sisartaan terävästi. »En. Älä ole naurettava. Jos joku ihmettelee missä olen... Ole kiltti ja keksi jotain järkevää», hän huoahti hetken mietittyään.

Galmíria risti kätensä rinnalleen ja mulkaisi sisartaan. »Jäät velkaa tästä.»

Mormíria ähkäisi turhautuneena. »Kerron kyllä sinulle myöhemmin mistä on kyse», hän tuhahti, avasi oven ja astui ulos sateeseen. Sateessa oli se hyvä puoli että silloin ihmiset suosivat sisätiloja, mikä tarkoitti sitä että Mormíria pääsi livahtamaan metsään kenenkään huomaamatta.

Galmíria oli ollut oikeassa sanoessaan että ulkona ei voinut olla hetkeäkään kastumatta. Vaikka Mormíria kiirehtikin, hölkäten lähes koko matkan, alkoi vesi imeytyä hänen vaatteisiinsa paksun villaviitan lävitsekin, ja nopea liikkuminen oli raskasta kun viitta alkoi painaa.

Mormíria harppoi metsäaukion läpi ja suuntasi puulle jonka luona hiisi oli.

»Pystytkö kävellä?» hän kysyi, huomaten tyytyväisenä ettei hiisi ollut nostanut miekkaansa häntä vastaan. Mormíria nosti käteensä suuren jousen, jonka ei ollut yön hämärissä huomannut nojaavan puun runkoon. Nyt valossa hän huomasi että puun vieressä oli myös muutama suojus, jotka örkillä oli epäilemättä ollut yllään sen hyökätessä tytön kimppuun. Hiisi nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja Mormíria pujotti päänsä jousen läpi ja asetti nuoran rinnalleen niin ettei se ollut tiellä.

»Tästä ei ole pitkä matka eräälle pienelle luolalle. Sen suuaukko on melko pieni, mutta etköhän sinä siitä mahdu», tyttö totesi. Hiisi poimi suojuksensa. Se ei näyttänyt kovin tyytyväiseltä kosteaan tilanteeseensa.

»Tule», Mormíria sanoi ja lähti kävelemään edeltä kohti luolaa.

Luolan suuaukko oli pienessä risukon peittämässä supassa. Mormíria pudottautui supan pohjalle ja katseli kuinka hiisi laskeutui matalan rinteen.

Tyttö tuijotti luolan suuaukkoa muutaman sekunnin.  
»Saatoin yliarvioida tuon koon», hän sitten totesi hitaasti ja kumartui tutkimaan suuaukkoa. Mormíria oli jo aiemmin huomannut että vaikka luolan takaosa muodostui kalliosta, etuosa koostui tiiviisti pakkaantuneista kivenlohkareista. Tyttö tiesi myös, että suuaukon viereinen kivi oli löysä. Hän nykäisi kiveä, mutta se ei liikkunut tarpeeksi, joten tyttö pudotti repun selästään.  
»Hetki pieni», hän mutisi ja katosi luolaan. Sisälle päästyään hän painoi jalkansa irtonaista lohkaretta vasten ja työnsi. Kivi oli onneksi niin löysällä että se irtosi ja putosi maahan hiljaa tömähtäen. Mormírian tumma pehko ilmestyi suuaukolle.  
»Luuletko että mahtuisit nyt?» hän kysäisi. Hiisi nyökkäsi. Mormíria nappasi reppunsa ja työnsi sen ohitseen sisälle luolaan, ottaen sitten vastaan hiiden suojukset. Hän peruutti takaisin sisälle hiiden kumartuessa katsomaan sisään suuaukosta. Se joutui painautumaan matalaksi, aivan lattiaan kiinni, ja Mormíria epäili ettei se voinut olla kovinkaan mukavaa otettaessa huomioon että pienestä suuaukosta ahtautuminen varmasti laski painetta ainakin hiiden kyljessä olevan haavan päälle. Hiiden päästyä sisälle Mormíria veti jousen selästään ja laski sen lattialle, otti sitten lakanan laukustaan ja repi siitä irti muutamia suikaleita jotta voisi vaihtaa hiiden haavojen siteet. Loput lakanasta hän viskasi hiidelle.  
»Kuivaa itsesi tuolla. En tahdo että vilustut vielä kaiken kukkuraksi», hän tokaisi. Sitten hän otti laukusta ulos viltin. »Ja kun olet kuiva voit kääriytyä tähän. Minä menen hakemaan polttopuuta.» Niine hyvineen tyttö konttasi ulos luolan suuaukosta, mielessään kiroten märkää säätä; olisi todella vaikeaa sytyttää minkäänlaista tulta märällä puulla.

Mormíria palasi mukanaan pieni kasa varmasti kuivia risuja joita hän oli onnistunut katkomaan muutaman tiheän puun kuivuneista alaoksista ja suurempi kasa pinnalta märkiä, sisältä todennäköisesti kuivia risuja joita hän oli löytänyt maasta. Hiisi istui luolan takaseinää vasten vilttiin kääriytyneenä ja mulkoili tyttöä. Luolan etuosa, irtonaisista kivistä kun oli muodostunut, päästi hieman vettä läpi ja tiputteli näin pisaroita lattialle. Positiivista tässä oli se, että luolan etuosan katossa oli myös reikiä kivien välissä, joka tarkoitti sitä ettei kaikki savu jäisi luolaan vaan poistuisi katon rei'istä.

Mormíria istahti lattialle ja kaivoi reppunsa pohjalta esiin pienen tuluskukkaron jossa säilytti isältään aikanaan lahjaksi saamiaan tulentekovälineitä; tulirautaa, piikiviä, taulaa ja hieman sytykkeitä. Mormíria rakensi kepeistä ja puunpaloista nuotion, iski tulta taulaan ja suostutteli nuotion liekkeihin taulalla ja sytykkeillä. Hän katsoi osoittelevasti hiidestä nuotioon ja takaisin. Hiisi siirtyi hieman lähemmäs pikkuhiljaa voimakkaammaksi kasvavaa nuotiota.

Mormíria otti repusta esiin nipun kapakalaa, jonka hän ojensi hiidelle. Sitten tyttö otti vesileilin ja lakanasta aiemmin repimänsä kangassuikaleet ja kertoi hiidelle että hänen täytyisi vaihtaa haavojen siteet. Hän päätti aloittaa kyljen haavalla, ja siteet irrotettuaan hän oli tyytyväinen siihen miltä haava näytti. »Olen kuullut että hiidet paranisivat nopeammin kuin ihmiset. Onko se totta?» hän kysyi ja repi yhden kangassuikaleen pienemmiksi kangasneliöiksi, joita hän käytti kostutettuina puhdistamaan haavoja. Hiisi nyökkäsi. Tyttö sitoi haavat puhtaalla siteellä ja kiersi sitten nuotion ympäri päästäkseen hiiden oikealle puolelle huolehtimaan sen jalasta.

Koska hiisi oli riisunut kaikki vaatteensa - kuten oli ollut tarkoituskin - Mormíria joutui näkemään vilauksen hiiden anatomiasta irrottaessaan sidosta sen reidestä. Hän puhdisti haavan ja sitoi sen uudelleen ripeästi, sillä vaikkei tyttö ollutkaan mitenkään valtavan häveliäs, tilanne sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi. Solmittuaan sidoksen siististi tyttö keräsi tavaransa ja konttasi ulos luolasta. Hän kumartui katsomaan sisään luolan suuaukosta vielä ennen kuin lähti ja käski hiiden pitää tulen hengissä ja pysyä lämpimänä.

Seuraavana yönä hiiden siteet vaihdettuaan Mormíria rakensi risuista kehikon johon sen yhä kosteat vaatteet voisi ripustaa kuivumaan, sillä eiväthän ne kylmällä kivilattialla kuivuisi. Kehikon rakennettuaan Mormíria antoi mukanaan tuomaksa kuivalihan hiidelle, suoristi jalkansa nuotion viereen ja alkoi vuoleskella tikunpätkää aikansa kuluksi. Kuivaustelineen rakentamisen jälkeen luolaan tuli hieman ahdasta, joten Mormíria toivoi että hiiden vaatteet kuivuisivat nopeasti tulen loimussa. Tunnettuaan hiisiuroksen jo muutaman päivän häntä alkoi häiritä ettei hän tiennyt miksi kutsua sitä.

»Mikä sinun nimesi on?» hän kysyi ja vilkaisi hiittä alta kulmain. Hiisi oli vaiti pitkään, ja Mormíria oletti ettei se edes vastaisi, mutta lopulta se murahti: »Burzum.»

»Onpa kaunis nimi», Mormíria sanoi lakonisesti, saaden hiiden mulkaisemaan häntä, sillä tytön ääni ei paljastanut olko hän tosissaan vai leukailiko vain.

»Minun nimeni on Mormíria», tyttö kertoi, tarkastellen kuorimaansa keppiä. Sitten hän alkoi vuolla siihen pieniä lovia. Ei hän siitä mitään ollut tekemässä, kunhan halusi käsilleen tekemistä.

»Onpa synkkä nimi», hiisi vastasi huvittuneesti. Mormíria kohotti katseensa yllättyneenä.

»Enpä olisi odottanut että örkki osaisi sindaria», hän mutisi palatessaan keppinsä pariin.

»Uruk-hai», Burzum korjasi. Mormíria kurtisti kulmiaan. »Olen uruk-hai enkä snaga», Burzum sanoi matalasti.  
Mormíria katsoi hiittä silmäkulmastaan ja kohautti olkiaan. »Selvä, uruk-hai sitten», hän totesi, epäillen että se mitä hän olisi todella halunnut sanoa - »aivan sama minulle» - olisi kirvoittanut uroksesta vähemmän kuin toivotun reaktion.

»Enkä minä puhu haltioiden kieltä», Burzum tuhahti. »'Mor' tarkoittaa mustaa Mustassa Kielessä.»  
Mormíria kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut kuvitellut että Mustassa Kielessä olisi jotain niin selkeästi samankaltaista kuin hänen äidinkielessään. »Sindarissa 'môr' on 'pimeys' tai 'yö'. Minun nimeni on 'yöhelo'.»

Burzum ei vastannut tähän mitään, istui vain tulen vieressä villaviltti peittonaan. Mormíria alkoi pureskella kädessään olevan tikun päätä, katsellen hiittä vaiti.  
»Sattuuko sinuun?» hän kysyi hiljaa.  
»Uruk-hai ei tunne haavojaan», Burzum sanoi hienoista ylpeyttä äänessään. Mormírian teki mieli pyöritellä silmiään.  
»Tuollainen kummastuttaa minua. Eivätkö teidän erityiskykynne, kuten juuri tuo ettette tunne kipua, ole Sauronin ja Sarumanin taikuuden tulosta? Nyt kun he ovat poissa, voisin kuvitella että teidän erikoiskykynnekin haipuisivat», Mormíria ajatteli ääneen. Sitten hän kurtisti kulmiaan. »Sinuun sattui silloi kun haavasi oli tulehtunut», hän totesi.  
Hiisi oli pitkään vaiti, sitten se sanoi: »Ei satu niin paljoa että siitä olisi haittaa.»  
Mormíria katseli pureksimaansa pajutikkua ja viskasi sen nuotioon.  
»Katso etteivät nuo vaatteesi pala tai mitään vastaavaa», hän mutisi, keräsi tavaransa ja kiemurteli ulos luolasta kuivatuskehikkoa väistellen.  
Tyttö kumartui vielä katsomaan sisään luolan suuaukosta. Hiisi oli ottanut oksanpätkän jolla se tökki tulta. Se vilkaisi Mormíriaa, kuin sanoakseen 'tiedän että olet siellä, voit mennä'. Mormíria nyökkäsi, heilautti reppunsa selkäänsä ja poistui.

Niin Mormíria kävi päivittäin hiiden luona, puhdisti haavat ja vaihtoi siteet, toi sille ruokaa ja juomaa. Toisinaan hän jäi puhelemaan hiidelle, mutta se ei ollut kovinkaan puhelias eikä suuremmin rohkaissut tytön keskusteluyrityksiä.

Kun hiiden haavat alkoivat parantua, Mormíria alkoi odottaa että jonain yönä hänen tullessaan tarkistamaan hiittä, hän ei löytäisi luolasta kuin sammuneen nuotion. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, vaan kerran tytön kontatessa luolaan sisään hän haistoi veren hajun. Hänen sykkeensä kohosi ja hän vilkuili ympärilleen, ihmetellen mistä haju tuli, kunnes hiisi päätti rauhoittaa häntä sanomalla: »Jänis.» Mormíria mulkaisi pimeydessä istuvaa hiittä ja istahti lattialle. Nyt kun Burzum oli maininnut jäniksen Mormíria huomasi epämääräisen mytyn hiiden vieressä. Tyttö nielaisi. »Söitkö sinä sen... raakana?» hän kysyi. Hän oli kyllä kuullut että hiidet söisivät jopa ihmisiä, mutta siitä huolimatta jo pelkän jäniksen syöminen raakana iljetti häntä. Burzum katseli tyttöä viileästi.

»Sinä siis pystyt jo metsästämään», tyttö sanoi, olettaen ettei jänis ollut vain eksynyt luolaan.

Hiisi äännähti myöntävästi. Mormíria nousi kyykkyasentoon ja näytti hetken mietteliäältä.

»Teikäläiset sitten todella parantuvat nopeammin kuin me», hän totesi. »Joka tapauksessa, luulen että jos kerran pystyt itse huolehtimaan ravinnonsaannistasi taas, olisi paras että lähtisit. Olen koko ajan huolissani että joku löytää sinut kun olet yhä täällä», Mormíria jatkoi, lisäten sitten vielä nopeasti: »En haluaisi kaiken vaivani menevän hukkaan sillä että joku seivästäisi sinut.» Tyttö olisi voinut vannoa hiiden hymähtäneen hänelle, mutta täysin varma hän ei voinut olla. Hiisi puki ylleen suojavarusteensa, ja Mormíria keräsi sen miekan, jousen ja nuoliviinen ja konttasi ulos ne mukanaan, olisihan hiiden huomattavasti helpompi laittaa ne päälleen ulkona kuin ahtaassa luolassa josta sen oli muutenkin vaikea päästä ulos. Burzum ahtautui ulos pian Mormírian jälkeen, ja tyttö ojensi viinen, jousen ja miekan sille yksi kerrallaan kun se asetteli ne ylleen.

»No niin», tyttö sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä. Hän nosti katseensa hiiden kasvoihin, ja hiisi vastasi hänen katseeseensa vaiti, odottaen että tyttö saisi sanottavansa sanottua.

»Koeta pysyä poissa hankaluuksista», tyttö sanoi, huomasi hiiden huvituksen ja nosti kätensä vaientavasti. »Tiedän, tiedän. Mutta, Burzum... Älä tule tapetuksi», hän huoahti, hymähtäen lopuksi sanojensa ironisuudelle.

»Pysy hyvässä kunnossa että voit jatkossakin juosta kuin pupujussi», Burzum vastasi.

»Yritän parhaani», Mormíria totesi viileästi. Muutaman sekunnin ajan hän harkitsi halavansa urosta, mutta sitten hän kysyi itseltään miksi hän niin tahtoisi tehdä, ja kunnon vastauksen puutteessa ei toiminut impulssista, vaan kohautti vain olkiaan.

»Hei sitten, Burzum» hän sanoi. Hiisi nyökkäsi, kiipesi ylös supasta ja lähti talsimaan poispäin. Mormíria jäi paikoilleen kunnes lakkasi kuulemasta hiiden askeleet. Oli uskomatonta miten jokin niin suurikokoinen saattoi liikkua niin hiljaa. Paradoksaalista siitä teki sekin, että hiisi jopa hengitti kovaäänisemmin kuin ihminen. Luolassa istuttujen tuntien jälkeen Mormíria oli toisinaan ollut niin tottunut tapaan jolla hiiden hengitys kumisi sen rinnassa, että kotiin palattuaan tyttö oli toisinaan kokenut hiljaisuuden ahdistavaksi.

Mormíriakin kiipesi supasta, vilkaisi ympärilleen, ja kun hiittä ei enää näkynyt hän lähti kävelemään kotiin. Nyt kun Burzum oli poissa hän saattaisi viimein kertoa Galmírialle salaisuutensa, ja pikkusisko lakkaisi viimein kiusaamasta häntä kysyvillä katseillaan.


End file.
